It's Been You All Along
by Treble-2076
Summary: After so many years of waiting and their feelings never really lining up everything starts to align after Jim breaks up with Karen and decides to come back to finally ask Pam out on a date. Follow this emotional and realistic chain of events where their true feelings for each other are confessed leading up to how they finally date for good are shown through this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Jim's P.O.V._

The breeze hit my face the second I left the corporate building. My interview with Wallace went very well actually but, I felt guilty for some reason. Well, not just some reason. It was obvious to me. Pam. Our Office Olympic medal burned inside the palm of my hand. I couldn't wrap my head around all the emotions flooding throughout my body. But the one thing I could wrap my head around was the adrenaline and rush to get through everything I had to do before the day ended to see one girl.

"Hey how did your interview go?," Karen asked me in this small common area with this fountain she told me to go to after her friends had gone. "Actually wait don't tell me. It'll just make me so sad to here how bad it went considering I'm going to get the job." I seriously wasn't in the mood to joke around. Her words just immediately seemed so annoying to me. I made an attempt to smile but it just came half-heartedly to me and just her face just fell. Damn, this was going to be so hard but I still didn't know what I was planning. "Hey dude," Karen started to hold my hands," was it actually that bad?" She said jokingly. I tried to say something I really did but nothing came out of my mouth I looked like an idiot. I could sense her eyes examining me intensely but I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with my girlfriend of what like 7 months now? Finally I said something.

"Karen, I uh...," I held her hands tightly now. I wanted her to understand my words completely, " I can't. I can't do this."

"Jim what?" She wavered slightly as if preparing herself for what I was about to say next. But hoping it was true.

"You are amazing and patient and r-respectful Karen but I," I looked at the ground as if it would have instructions on how to put this. I swallowed," I'm not in love with you. I mean I love you as a person I think you're great but I just," I shrugged," I don't think I did no matter how hard I tried to convince myself." My mind fluttered to Pam and how I was just itching to get back to the office and make things right. After we talked at the beach I've had no doubt this is what I want. I want to be more than friends and she knows that or knew that ever since I told her.

"What? I-I'm confused," Karen laughed as if she thought I was joking.

"We need to break up Karen." I said sternly.

"Fine." She said in a monotone voice but I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away forcefully. She turned her back to me and I went to say one more thing but I knew it was done. I brushed off this whole debacle and just made way for my car. I'll deal with all of this later but I had plans for tonight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was merely 15 minutes away from entering Scranton and I got all giddy all of a sudden. I had to talk to Pam. I had to be with her I should've told her how I felt that night on the beach. I groaned loudly and just filtered through all of the mistakes I've made. The biggest one is leaving. I should've stayed. I shouldn't have left. I should have told her how I felt earlier before she planned her wedding. I should've given her that note in the teapot. I should've been there for her. Her words rung in my mind, _You were my best friend before you went to Stamford. And I really miss you. I shouldn't have been with Roy, and there were a lot of reasons to call of my wedding. But the truth is, I didn't care about any of those reasons until I met you._ I should've told her I felt the exact same way instead of that crap I said about not feeling like I've come back. I should've kissed her. Dammit. She put herself out there on the line just like I did and without even realizing it I did the exact same thing she did to me; to her. I treated her so coldly to try to forget about the pain she put me through this whole year. The lonely nights and heartbreak I suffered though I just wanted badly to hear her voice. But the one thing I should've done was hold her one last time that night.

 _BEEEEEEEP._ I jumped in my seat realizing I was hadn't moved when the light was green. Good to be back. I pulled into the office parking lot ready to just go inside. I was kinda nervous to see Michael after he "withdrew" his application for Jan's job but I think it was for the best. I said hello to Hank and decided to take my way up the stairs. I knew I was stalling but I couldn't help it.

I walked through the office doors hoping to see Pam behind her desk but she wasn't there. I did a quick scan of the area and all I could see was everyone else, but Pam.

"Jimbo! So good to see you man it's been what, three hours?" Michael said hugging me. I just stood there and looked at the camera crew. I really hope they didn't catch me sort of breaking Karen's heart.

"Well it hasn't been that long so," I said but his office caught my eye. It was all black to my vision but then I saw Dwight and Andy in there going over it with some green painting. I disregarded that when I saw Michael just massaging his forehead like he always does. Don't want to add onto anymore stress right?

"Hey so do you guys no where Pam is?" I pointed my finger around to everyone when I noticed one of the camera guys nudging their head to the conference room. I gave them a thumbs up and made my way. I stood there for like 2 seconds but it felt so much longer for I felt everyone just staring at me. I took a deep breath and opened the door excitedly.

"Pam. Sorry." I noticed she was with the camera crew so I smiled apologetically for interrupting. We made eye contact and I froze for a second but the next thing that came out of my mouth shocked me.

"Um, are you free for dinner tonight?" I wavered I didn't know what her response would be. I felt tingles all over my body awaiting her response.

"Yes." Her face staying the exact same. I felt joy flood my veins and head and arms and everything! Crap. Crap. Crap.

"All right. Then it's a date." I said tapping on the conference room window smiling. We looked at each other for a little while longer then I shut the door.

Oh my god. I have a date with Pam Beesly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I saw Michael just making sure Dwight and Andy fixed his office while everyone else was just back doing what they were supposed to do. I'm happy they didn't notice me. I felt so giddy. I don't think I have ever been this happy. Not when Katy and I went on our first date or when Karen and I went on our first date or anything else before this moment. I finally am going to have her all to myself for an evening. All these years of waiting and believing it was done forever. But I just now it was all worth it for her. I can't contain myself. What are we going to do? What am I going to do about it? I looked around and realized the crew was following me.

"Guys don't you think I deserve some privacy right now?" I said grinning. They nodded but I had a sense they weren't going to listen. You have no idea...

 _"You have no idea."_

 _"Don't do that."_

 _"What your friendship means to me."_

 _"Come on. I don't want to do that. I wanna be more than that."_

My words echoed in my mind. Maybe we finally will be more than that. I don't want to get my hopes up. What the hell was I thinking? I just broke up with Karen she doesn't know that. I'm gonna have to tell her and it'll just ruin the mood. What if she thinking shes my rebound? Damn she is isn't she. But she's so much more than that to me.

I silently smiled to myself. I decided to call her and set the time for our _date_.

"Dunder Mifflin this is Pam." I smiled to myself. She must be so tired of always saying that every single damn day.

"Hello I'd like to buy 1,000,000 reams of paper from Dwight Shrute immediately or I am hanging up." I wanted to act as normal as I could. I heard her laugh ever so softly through the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, what time should I pick you up?"

"I-I uh," she stuttered," how about 7:30?" I can tell how nervous she is.

"Sounds great Beesly." I wanted to say something witty but nothing came to mind. I've never been more serious about something before, not even my work. Well to be fair I have nothing to compare it to.

"Okay Halpert, uh see you then."

"See you then."

 _They both got a warm feeling inside of them as if they were teenagers going on their first date ever. But they couldn't ask for anything better._

* * *

 **Don't forget to like and subscribe down below XD. This isn't my first story so I won't say any fake crap and be annoying but hope you guys like it and if you don't k. It may be a lil short but that's only cause I wanna get a feel for this kind of prompt but I always get bored if they are too long so hope this is good. I haven't been on this site in what 3 years now so I believe my type of writing has matured so expect it only to get better from here. There will be more...**


	2. Author's Note: Again

**As you all can tell, I have returned. I am now a little bit more grown up since last year at least but I really want to continue this story however, I don't know if everyone really wants me too. So far, this story has 964 views. If you guys can review and let me know if you want more of this one, I NEED TO KNOW. It truly motivates me to keep writing even after all these years. I've also returned to my Austin and Ally story, it will be a lot more adult and thrilling so I'm really excited for you guys to see it. I just posted a new chapter for that one given it has over 28,000 views, but should I continue this one? Let me know. Thank you so much for the love and support and I hope all of you love how I've grown as a writer. I hope it isn't too late.**


End file.
